A Veela Seeking Her Mate
by Red Roses 09
Summary: Hermione is a seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Not only that, she is a shapeshifter that shifts into a lion. Hermione now has to deal with the flirtatious Fleur Delacour. FUTA Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione Granger is the Gryffindor quidditch seeker. She is popular, of course not with the Slytherins. Nearly no one knows that she is a shapeshifter. She can shift into her Gryffindor lion. On top of all that, she deals with a Veela, Fleur Delacour.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

When Hermione Granger turned fifteen, she experienced what the average teenager usually doesn't. She developed the power of shapeshifting into a lion. Because of that change, it caused a few others. She had well defined muscles but not overly dramatic. Her senses heightened and she grew irritated easier. Since she became a seeker, she took a potion that made her senses dim down. She wasn't a cheater so she drank it to level the playing field. Of course, no one else knew that.

Hermione's fourth year was beginning. She sat at the table with a few of her friends for everything to start. Hermione was busy talking to captain, thinking and planning new alternatives for the first game. They were bouncing off ideas from each other when Dumbledore called for attention.

Everyone listened as he explained what was going to happen. There were going to be foreign students attending this year to help expand friendship. A few people were puzzled by that statement. When Dumbledore finished, he introduced the Beauxbaton academy.

All eyes were on the beautiful women in blue uniforms. Hermione watched every move they made. She was pulled out of her daze when her captain nudged her, "Hey Hermione, it seems you have an admirer." He pointed to a tall, beautiful blond making an entrance. It was true, the woman stared at Hermione every chance she got. When the blond reached the front, she bowed and winked in Hermione's direction.

The chivalrous Gryffindor heard her captain chuckle. Hermione suddenly felt her tie was too tight. She brought her hand up and tried to loosen it. When she did, she gulped. Unfortunately that didn't make the lump in her throat go away.

"She's a Veela!" Ron pointed.

Hermione gawked at his audacity. She was embarrassed enough _for_ him. "That was a little loud don't you think?" She hissed.

Ron looked around and had the decency to blush as a lot of people were looking at him.

Dumbledore announced the next school, Durmstrang. All eyes turned to them as they walked through the front doors. The last one to walk through was Viktor Krum. Hermione's eyes widened but smiled, happy to see him.

As usual, Ron had to voice his thoughts, "Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum." He squeaked. He was obviously star-struck. Granted, Hermione was beyond happy to see him but she could compose herself.

The Beauxbaton sat with the Ravenclaws and Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins. When everyone was settled in, Dumbledore cued for the feast. In an instant an assortment of foods was placed on the tables.

Hungry people dug in. Hermione wasn't in the least bit surprised that the Beauxbaton women were delicately biting their food. So formal and proper.

During the entire dinner, the brave Gryffindor noticed the blond starting at her and talking to Cho. She had a feeling that she was asking questions about her. This made her uneasy. She also wished she hadn't taken that potion that made her lion senses dim. If she hadn't, she could easily hear what she was saying. The brunette did her best to ignore her but was failing. She engaged her captain to try and get her mind off the blond Beauxbaton student.

When the feast was over, people starting clearing. Hermione and her captain were so wrapped up in their quidditch strategy that they didn't notice. It was now only Hermione, her captain and the blond Beauxbaton. Hermione was the first to notice when she looked up. She let out a chuckle and said, "I guess it's time to go."

Her captain looked up and smiled, "I guess so. Time flies. Pun intended" He smiled and rolled up the parchment.

Hermione tuned out the heels clicking against the stone floor. A woman walked passed and dropped her wand. With a soft clink, Hermione looked to the ground. The chivalrous Gryffindor stood and bent down to retrieve it. "Excuse me." She said, picking it up. "You dropped your…" She stopped when she realized it was the same blond woman that was staring at her throughout dinner.

The beautiful blond woman turned and smiled. Her blue eyes shined. She carefully took her wand, making sure she touched Hermione's. "Thank you." She said seductively.

Hermione wanted run but she was not like that. She would not be rude. "Not a problem love." She said.

"What is your name?" She asked, curiously.

Hermione looked away from her eyes for a brief moment. She couldn't take the intensity. "Hermione Granger." She finally said. "What is yours?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Fleur Delacour."

Hermione nodded and held out her hand. Fleur gave her hand and Hermione took it and placed a soft gentle kiss. "Pleasure to meet you."

"That is not how we greet where I come from." She said playfully. She leaned in and placed a kiss on each cheek. It did not go unnoted by Hermione that the kiss was a little too close to her mouth. Fleur leaned back and smiled, "The pleasure is all mine."

Hermione could do nothing but smile.

"I will see you again soon." Fleur promised before leaving.

When she was out of earshot, the Gryffindor captain laughed. Hermione turned to him sharply.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

He used air quotes, " 'Dropping' something so that you would pick it up and hand it to her. The only difference was that it wasn't a handkerchief." He said chuckling.

Hermione chuckled as well, "Well, apparently it still works."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.<strong>

**I'm not sure how difficult it will be to write a quidditch match but I guess we will see won't we? XD  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews, etc. They mean a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione and her captain, Oliver Wood, reached the Gryffindor common room. On a couch sat Ginny, Harry and Ron. They were waiting for her. Hermione said goodnight to Wood and went to her friends.

"Hey 'Mione. Where were you? We were about to go look for you." Ginny said as Hermione sat down with them.

"Sorry. I got side-tracked." She said.

"You use to only think about books and spells, now it's that and quidditch." Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath. She wondered if that had to do with her fairly recent change. She seemed to be taking a liking to it ever since she shapeshifted for the first time. If she were to guess why she loved quidditch so much, it might be because her inner lion liked the chase, the adrenaline, the competition. The predator inside her especially liked to play against Slytherin because they were violent. It was like play-time for her inner lion.

"I guess so. But do not deny that you love the game as well Ronald." The brunette Gryffindor said.

Ron threw his hands up, "I'm not denying it!"

Harry smirked, "You should be happy that the Gryffindor team has someone like Hermione."

"I am!" Ron argued.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Ginny asked.

Everyone was looking at him with a smile. They loved to tease him.

"Never mind!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going to bed." Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Hermione snuck out of the school and headed to the forbidden forest. She was dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans.<p>

The night was cold and merciless as the icy wind blew. Clouds could be seen moving across the moon, temporarily shielding the moonlight.

Hermione took a sip of bottled water. The brunette took off jogging, running around the forest, keeping her mouth full of water; never swallowing it. When she needed to breathe, she stopped and she spit the water out, creating a spray. She was breathing hard, eagerly trying to get needed air for her lungs.

Hermione ran every night. She found that it helps calm her inner lion. Sort of like burning off energy.

Hermione took another mouthful of water and did the process all over again. She did this for about an hour when she heard a noise. She looked behind her and saw a shadow.

The shadow appeared to be walking closer to her. Hermione was on guard, ready to fight. That was one of the reasons why she chose to run in the forbidden forest. Many dangerous creatures lurk around and it gave her a chance to spread her legs.

The shadow was close now and Hermione was about to transform in her lion form when she saw that it was Fleur Delacour. The brunette's body relaxed.

Fleur smiled when she saw Hermione. "I did not know students were allowed to roam in the forest after hours." She said.

Hermione realized that her mouth was still full of water and that her cheeks were puffed out, probably making her look ridiculous. She turned around to save Fleur from seeing her spit out her water. She didn't want to be impolite, besides it was embarrassing. She took in eager breaths and looked to Fleur again. "We're not."

Fleur quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I was just going for a run." Hermione said. When Fleur just continued to stare at her, Hermione smiled, "I know you have questions so I will answer them to the best of my ability."

Normally Hermione wouldn't but she actually liked being in Fleur's company. If this was a way for her to spend time with her, she will take it.

The blond nodded, "Okay." She stepped closer until they were a few feet apart. "Before I forget to ask, why did you spit out your water?"

Hermione looked away and smiled, a little embarrassed. She looked into Fleur's beautiful blue eyes, "Well… I didn't want to breathe through my mouth when I run."

When Fleur looked confused, she laughed. "I mean if I put water in my mouth, it forces me to breathe through my nose, which will make my lungs expand. So, it's best to put something in your mouth." When Hermione finished, she notice Fleur smirking and she knew that the blond was having less than innocent thought when she said 'putting something in your mouth'.

Hermione brought her hand up to her hair and brushed it, a bit embarrassed. She quickly tried to fill in the awkward, at least for her, silence. "Plus, it helps build stamina. I can now go for a couple hours doing aggressive and hard activity and not need to stop to take a break-" Hermione stopped when she saw Fleur's smirk grow. Apparently, that sentence was helping Fleur's dirty mind either.

The Gryffindor Seeker decided to just let it drop and stop while she was ahead, "Right. You had another question?" She said, fighting the blush.

"What are you doing in the forest at this time of night?" She asked, curious.

Hermione shrugged, "Running."

Fleur shook her head, "I mean why at this time? You can do it in the daytime."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't know. Sometimes I like night better." Hermione was unsure if she should tell her that she also had a less chance of seeing the staff. Hermione didn't know Fleur; she was a stranger to her. She wasn't completely sure she could trust Fleur.

"And the clothes?" Fleur asked, undressing Hermione with her eyes.

Hermione smiled, flattered at Fleur. "They're easier to exercise in."

Fleur eyed her clothes curiously, "I have never seen them before."

"They're muggle clothes." Hermione answered, a little hesitant. She didn't know how the blond felt about muggles.

"Were you muggle-born?" She asked coming closer and rubbing the fabric of Hermione's tank top in between her thumb and fingers.

The brunette swallowed hard as she felt Fleur's soft fingers lightly touch her skin.

"Yes." She answered.

Fleur looked at her and smiled, "Do not worry so. I am not one of those witches who disapprove muggles. I actually think they are quite interesting."

Hermione smiled in relief.

Fleur turned her head and looked off into the distance. She shifted her gaze back to the Gryffindor and smiled sadly, "I have to be going but I will see you tomorrow." She promised.

When Fleur started to walk away, Hermione rushed to her and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Wait! You didn't answer my questions."

Fleur smiled and turned to her, "Ask me tomorrow." She said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to someone shaking her violently. "Hermione! Hermione!"<p>

She grumbled and turned over, placing her pillow over her head.

"Hermione! Get up! Oliver wants to see you!"

Hermione flashed back to the events of her and Fleur. She couldn't nor did she want to stop the smile forming on her lips. She thought about how she would be able to see the blond again. And that's all that she needed to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Hermione and her team practice and guess who visits? lol Anyway, the next chapter will be longer.<br>**

**By the way, I'm working on another Fleur/Hermione story. Reason being is that I just can't get it out of my head. Hopefully once I write it down, I will get some relief.  
><strong>


	3. Please Sign This Petition

I know a lot of people are going to be angry that this isn't a chapter but this is important. This site is taking down a lot of stories because they see it as too mature. Please sign this petition to help stop it.

**(Go to my profile and it will have the link there. I tried putting it on here but it's not showing up.)**

_Also, if you are interested, send me your email and I will send you the link to another site that I will post my stories on._ This is just in case my stories and account do get taken down. That is the only reason why I would email you. So, don't worry if you are afraid that I will use it in a negative way or something. You can even set up a new free email account just for that if that would make you feel more comfortable.

Thank You

P.S. I am working on this story. :)


End file.
